The disclosure relates to holders for tool-bits, and more specifically those which are adapted to readily release a tool-bit that is being secured within the tool-bit holder.
Tool-bits are articles such as those used to form a bore in a workpiece (e.g., a drill bit) or used to secure or release a fastener (e.g., a screw, bolt, nut, etc.) onto a workpiece or complimentary fastener component, via rotation. A tool-bit generally has a polygon shaped tool shank and a driving end affixed to at least one end of the tool shank. The ability to use different driving ends during the same activity is beneficial to a user, hence the need for quickly replacing a tool-bit in a holder (or reversing its orientation in the holder). The ability to change the type of driving end extending from a tool-bit holder is known in the art, and it has been recognized as an advantageous feature.